


Zakochani na 6+

by GosiElla



Category: Sammy & Co (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Polski | Polish, Romance, Shipping
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GosiElla/pseuds/GosiElla
Summary: Uniwersum Żółwika Sammy'ego 2 i Żółwika Sammy'ego i spółki





	Zakochani na 6+

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I let translate it into other than Polish language, but remember about copyright. You can do it without ask me, but please let me know.

Szaro-srebrna skóra Ricky’ego lśniła w blasku słońca, a blask błękitnych oczu rozpromieniał każdego, kto w nie spojrzał. Tylko nie Ellę- na zabój zakochaną w nim szmaragdowooką żółwinkę o żółto-zielonej skórze i lekko rumianych, piegowatych policzkach.

Dziewczynka coraz częściej unikała jego obecności. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek prócz Anabel- różowej ośmiorniczki o turkusowych oczach, będącej jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, dowiedział się o jej uczuciach do przystojnego Ricky'ego, a zwłaszcza on sam!

\- Och Anabel! Dlaczego on nie zwraca na mnie uwagi? Ciągle jest zajęty innymi dziewczynami!- nieraz żaliła się koleżance żółwinka.

\- Fakt, że ma naturę podrywacza, ale wiesz dlaczego z tobą nie flirtuje? Bo się w tobie kocha, a ty jesteś wrażliwa i on boi się cię zranić. Gdyby zaczął robić ci nadzieję, a potem poszedł do innych dziewczyn, to mógłby cię stracić, a wierz mi, nie zrezygnowałby tak łatwo, jest o ciebie bardzo zaborczy…- Anabel uśmiechała się.

\- Jesteś pewna?- Ella nigdy nie mogła uwierzyć- On kocha mnie? Jest o mnie aż tak zazdrosny? Niemożliwe!

\- A, wypróbuj go! Widzi cię z jakimś chłopcem, to zaraz zaczyna pilnować, żeby sprawy nie zaszły za daleko- ośmiorniczka zawsze kończyła rozmowę na tych słowach.

Ella zawsze przypominała sobie ten dialog, gdy obserwowała Ricky'ego po kryjomu wychylając się ze swojej jaskini.

Któregoś dnia przepływała obok swojego błękitnookiego kolegi, bawiącego się z Figo (żółta ryba-motyl o brązowej twarzy, kremowej na białej szczęce i o niebieskich oczach) i Anabel.

Ośmiorniczka pomachała Elli. Żółwinka odmachała jej, po czym popłynęła w swoją stronę.

Ricky zdziwił się:

\- Pokłóciłaś się z Ellą?

\- Nie-odparła Anabel.

\- To dlaczego do nas nie przypłynie?

\- Ona ma pewien problem i cóż...- ośmiorniczka próbowała skłamać, Ricky nie może się dowiedzieć od niej o uczuciach jej koleżanki.

\- Ella ma problem?!- szary żółwik przerwał jej w pół zdania i ruszył w stronę, gdzie popłynęła szmaragdowooka.

Tymczasem ona sama nie spieszyła się. Wiosłowała płetwami regularnie i podziwiała podwodną florę. Nie zorientowała się, że ktoś za nią płynie.

Błękitnooki zauważył ją. Przygładził łuski na głowie, po czym zaczął coraz bardziej zmniejszać odległość między nimi.

Dziewczynka odwróciła się, gdy poczuła dotyk cudzej płetwy na swojej skorupie. Ricky uśmiechnął się do niej łobuzersko. Źrenice Elli się rozszerzyły, twarz zatonęła w rumieńcach, a ona sama nie mogła wykrztusić słowa!

Chciała się cofnąć, ale Ricky nie pozwolił jej na to, trzymając płetwę na jej karku i orzekając z troską:

\- Anabel mówiła, że masz problem. O co chodzi?

Szmaragdowooka spojrzała na niego bezradnie, po czym zwiesiła głowę, nie chciała mu powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach, to one przysparzały jej problemów.

Nagle poczuła, jak Ricky chwyta jej płetwy. Zadrżała czując na sobie jego wzrok...

\- Ellu, co się dzieje? Martwię się o ciebie… chcę ci pomóc…- rzekł z troską chłopiec, zbliżając usta do jej czoła.

\- J-ja to rozumiem i bardzo ci dziękuję, ale chciałabym najpierw to przemyśleć...

\- Dobrze, ale pamiętaj, mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko.

\- Dzięki- uśmiechnęła się.

Ricky przybliżył się, po czym przytulił ją. Jej serce biło tak, jakby zaraz miało wylecieć z jej piersi! Schowała głowę w jego silnych ramionach.

Szary żółwik pogładził jej potylicę, po czym zajrzał w jej szmaragdowe oczy. Po chwili zbliżył się do niej tak, że od zetknięcia ust dzieliły ich milimetry.

\- Nie siedź tak na uboczu, Ellu- odsunął się lekko- Baw się z nami częściej! Przepłyniesz się ze mną na powierzchnię? - wystawił płetwę.

\- N-naprawdę chcesz… spędzić czas z-ze mną?- zarumieniła się.

\- Pewnie. To jest… chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać…- nerwowo podrapał się po karku.

\- Dobrze- podała mu swoją płetwę.

Ricky i Ella znaleźli się nad wodą. Usiedli na jednej ze skał i odwrócili się w stronę słońca.

Płetwa szarego żółwika powędrowała za plecy koleżanki i przysunęła ją bliżej niego.

Ella zarumieniła się. Zewnętrzną płetwę oparła o jego klatkę piersiową, a głowę położyła na jego muskularnym ramieniu.

\- Ricky?

\- Tak?

\- O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

\- Cóż, wiesz, tak właściwie, to chciałem pobyć z tobą sam na sam, żeby ci powiedzieć…

\- Sam na sam?- oczy Elli zaiskrzyły.

Ricky nie umiał z tym walczyć… położył płetwę na jej potylicy i przytknął swoje wargi do jej.

Dziewczynka ledwo utrzymała się w pionie i nie zemdlała! Objęła jego szyję i odwzajemniła pocałunek.

Gdy ich usta się rozłączyły, chłopiec ucałował Ellę w oko, po czym wyznał:

\- Kocham cię.

\- J-ja ciebie też…- odparła żółwinka- To głównie miłość do ciebie sprawiła mi tyle kłopotów. Bałam się, że ktoś, a już nie daj meduzo ty, odkryje moje uczucia…

Szary żółwik spojrzał jej w oczy, po czym przytulił ją:

\- Kochanie, nie bój się mówić o swoich uczuciach. Kochałem cię, kocham i zawsze będę.

Dziewczynka zachichotała i wtuliła się w niego. Zawsze marzyła, by znaleźć się w jego silnych ramionach! Chłopak zaś śnił o Elli, tulącej się do niego, takiej słodkiej i bezbronnej!

Trwali jeszcze chwilę przytuleni do siebie, po czym chwycili się za płetwy i skoczyli z powrotem do wody.

Przy swoich jaskiniach, jeszcze raz połączyli swoje usta w pocałunku.

Po rozłączeniu ich warg, Ricky ujął płetwy Elli w swoje, po czym zajrzał jej w oczy…

Żółwinka zarumieniła się i ucałowała go w czoło. Już chciała odpłynąć, gdy ten złapał ją za ramię.

Nikogo nigdy tak nie kochał! Inne dziewczyny były tylko zwykłymi dziewczynami, zaś gdy tylko spojrzał na Ellę, jego serce chciało eksplodować!

Tak samo było teraz, pragnął zatrzymać ją przy sobie jak najdłużej. Wciąż trzymał płetwę na jej delikatnym ramieniu. 

\- Ellu?

\- Tak?

\- J-jesteś piękna…- Ricky zaczerwienił się.

\- Dzięki, że tak myślisz…- pocałowała go w górną wargę- Ty dla mnie zawsze byłeś niezwykle przystojny…- popatrzyła na niego rozmarzona, trzepocząc rzęsami.

Szary żółwik już chciał złączyć ich wargi, ale nagle poczuł dotyk obcej płetwy na swoim ramieniu.

Zaraz po tym przed oczami Elli i Ricky’ego stanęła obca żółwinka o morskich oczach i srebrno-granatowych łuskach.

\- Hej! Jestem Marina!- przywitała się, przybliżając do Ricky'ego.

\- Em, hej? To jest Ella, moja dziewczyna- szary żółwik położył nacisk na ostatnie słowo- A ja mam na imię Ricky- przedstawił nieco zażenowany zaistniałą sytuacją błękitnooki- Wybacz nam, ale musimy już płynąć…

Po tym pociągnął swoją dziewczynę do własnej jaskini. Ella wychyliła się lekko.

\- Błagam, powiedz, że odpłynęła!- Ricky najwyraźniej nie polubił Mariny.

\- Uhm- przytaknęła szmaragdowooka.

\- To dobrze. Jeśli chcesz, to możesz płynąć do siebie, choć ja bym wolał, abyś została tu na noc- objął ją w pasie i przysunął do siebie, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl!- zaśmiała się Ella grożąc mu płetwą.

Ricky zaś chwycił tę płetwę i zaczął ją całować. Dziewczynka zarumieniła się i zachichotała- łaskotało. Podobało jej się, gdy przeniósł pocałunki na jej szyję, a potem idąc w górę, finalnie złączył ich usta.

Wtem w progu jaskini stanęli Anabel i Figo.

\- O, przepraszamy, nie chcieliśmy państwu przeszkadzać- uśmiechnął się z przekąsem ryba-motyl, widząc, jak para podskoczyła i spojrzała na nich skonsternowana.

Żółwiki zarumieniły się, a ich przyjaciele zachichotali pobłażliwie:

\- Idziecie rzucać monetą?

Ricky spojrzał na Ellę, przytaknęła głową, rzekł więc:

\- Jasne, zaraz do was dołączymy!

\- Oki doki!- uśmiechnęła się Anabel, po czym razem z Figo popłynęła na plac zabaw.

Żółwiki chwyciły się za płetwy i podążyły za przyjaciółmi.

***

Ricky przewracał się z boku na bok. Nie mógł zasnąć, miał mętlik w głowie. Jego przygnębienie zauważył szary, duży, malachitowooki żółw- Ray.

\- Co się stało, wnusiu?- spytał z troską.

\- Och, dziadku! Mam najwspanialszą dziewczynę na świecie: uroczą, słodką, piękną, mądrą, czułą… długo by wymieniać, ale mimo to myśli próbuje mi zaprzątnąć inna, mimo, że jej nie polubiłem.

\- Posłuchaj, Ricky, uczuć nie da się uporządkować w jeden wieczór. Potrzebujesz na to czasu, a nuż okaże się, która powinna być twoją wybranką.

\- Chciałbym zwierzyć się Elli, ale boję się zranić jej uczucia. Jest taka delikatna i wrażliwa!

\- Mimo to powinieneś z nią porozmawiać. Ona bardzo ceni szczerość.

\- A jeśli ją stracę?! Nie przeżyję tego!

\- Spokojnie, Ella cię kocha i na pewno cię wysłucha. Poza tym nikt tak nie zna się na miłości jak czuła i urocza dziewczyna, ona ci pomoże.

\- Dobrze, pogadam z nią- mimo to błękitnooki wciąż bał się, jaki odniesie to skutek.

***

Promienie porannego słońce wpadły do jaskini Elli oświetlając jej twarz. Ricky chwilę stał w progu patrząc na nią zauroczony, po czym wpłynął do środka.

Lekko potrząsnął jej delikatnym ramieniem.

\- Ellu? Możemy porozmawiać?

Dziewczynka otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego nieco zaskoczona.

\- R-Ricky? Która to godzina?- przeciągnęła się, roztapiając serce chłopaka swoim urokiem.

\- Dość wczesna, ale o to właśnie mi chodzi. Musimy pogadać.

\- Dobrze, a o czym?

\- J-ja po prostu potrzebuję twojej rady. To bardzo trudne, dlatego proszę, najpierw mnie wysłuchaj.

\- Zgoda- uśmiechnęła się, mimo to wciąż była nieco zdziwiona jego tajemniczością.

Chwycili się za płetwy i popłynęli na plac zabaw. Było cicho i spokojnie. Usiedli.

\- Posłuchaj, Ellu- zaczął Ricky ujmując płetwy swojej ukochanej- Naprawdę o żadnej dziewczynie nie marzyłem tak, jak o tobie. Praktycznie odkąd cię ujrzałem, wiedziałem, że będziesz dla mnie tą jedyną. Tyle, że wczoraj wieczorem… nie mogłem zasnąć… do myśli ciągle wkradała mi się Marina. J-ja jej nie lubię, ale ona jednak została w moim umyśle. Co mam robić, żeby udowodnić rozumowi, że to ty jesteś bliska memu sercu?

Ella spoglądała na niego przez chwilę, po czym przytuliła go.

\- Ricky, najważniejszy jest spokój, wiem, że to trudne, bo oboje dopiero dojrzewamy i czasem to emocje biorą nad nami górę. Rozum nieraz przeczy odczuciom serca. I nie zawsze można słuchać ich obu. Czasem musisz wybrać między nimi. Według mnie powinniśmy zachować do siebie dystans dopóki to się nie stanie i nie będziesz mógł ocenić, która z nas powinna z tobą być. Jeżeli wybierzesz Marinę, zrozumiem, kocham cię i pragnę twojego szczęścia, ja zawsze mogę sobie znaleźć kogoś innego- jej głos zaczął się załamywać, mimo, że próbowała ukryć, jak serce pęka jej na miliardy kawałków.

Szary żółwik przyswajał sobie jej słowa, nie chciał się z nią rozstawać! Wyobraził sobie swoją Ellę z kimś innym. Nie mógł na to pozwolić! Była jego! Nie wiedział czy ten “inny” będzie dla niej dobry, czy będzie jej wierny, czy będzie ją przytulał, wspierał, chronił, kochał...

Popatrzył na nią bezradnie, po czym ją pocałował. Robił to najmocniej i najdłużej, jak się dało, by zatrzymać ją przy sobie.

Dziewczynka wydostała się z jego uścisku, po czym spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach. Ricky objął ją i przycisnął do serca.

\- Ono bije tylko dla ciebie! Jesteś moja! Nie oddam cię jakiemuś łajzie, który cię unieszczęśliwi! Marina może mnie prześladować w myślach ile zechce, ale bez ciebie moje serce nie może żyć! Pęknie jak bańka mydlana i żadna woda ani mydło nie przywrócą jej do właściwego stanu!

\- Cóż ja chcę, byś był szczęśliwy...

\- I zapewniam cię kochanie, że już jestem! Ty jesteś moim szczęściem! O takiej dziewczynie zawsze marzyłem, a dziś mam ją u swego boku! Gdyby nie ty, nie miałbym dla kogo żyć! Marina jest nikim przy tobie! Nieważny ten głupi rozum, moje serce chce ciebie i tak pozostanie do końca świata!

Tu ponownie pocałował ją w usta. Oboje pragnęli, by ich wargi nigdy się nie rozłączyły!

Koniec


End file.
